


Coming Closer

by Raynegoldenhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynegoldenhart/pseuds/Raynegoldenhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda a revision of Unlikely Pair. the first 3 chapters are almost exactly the same and then it branches of from there into hilarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Hermione or any other Harry Potter character. The character Rayne and the plot however are mine and mine alone.**

King's Cross was bustling with people as Hermione Granger happily headed for Platform 9 ¾. She was so happy to finally be returning to her home away from home, Hogwarts. She was finally gonna see Ginny, she only heard from her once to tell Hermione that Harry and Ron weren't coming back to school. It may have saddened her a bit but when she got her Hogwarts letter she forgot her sadness.

**_Flashback:_ **

_Hermione just finished taking a shower when she heard a tapping noise coming from her window. She went over and opened it allowing a fluffy disgruntled looking owl swoop in; dropping an envelope on her bed before flying out again but not without clipping her head with it's wing on it's was out. Hermione scowled and leaned out the window._

_"Well, sorry I don't keep my window open all the bloody time. I was in the shower and I wasn't too keen on everybody watching me. So bugger off!"She yelled after the owl, attracting the attention of some male muggles walking past her house. She looked down at them and blushed realizing she was still wearing only a towel, then slowly edged back into her room as the guys wolf whistled and cat called to her._

_"Well that was bloody embarrassing." She mumbled still red in the face and made her way over to her bed, picking up the envelope that the owl so graciously delivered to her. She unsealed the envelope, pulled out the parchment and something small and metal fell out. Hermione picked up the small object and examined it with suppressed glee, the letters HG were underneath the Hogwarts insignia. She screamed in excitement and started running around her room until her bedroom door burst open. She then froze and screamed in surprise as her parents ran in looking frantic. Her mother looked worried while her father was carrying a bat looking for danger._

_"Minnie are you ok sweetie? What's going on?" her father asked while still looking around as if expecting someone to jump from out of nowhere. Her mother was holding Hermione close to her as if expecting her to disappear._

_"Daddy, I'm fine." She sighed._

_"Then why were you screaming sweetie?" Her mother questioned._

_Hermione tried and failed to suppress a smile. "I got head girl!" She exclaimed and grinned while her parents beamed at her then crushed her between them._

_"We're so proud of you! Congratulations Minnie!"_

_"Thanks! I'm so happy I can't believe it!"_

**_End Flashback_ **

Hermione smiled softly at the memory of her parent's happiness for her, she quickly passed through the barrier leading to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione scanned the crowd for the tell tale flaming red hair of the Weasleys, she couldn't see them so she assumed Ginny was already on the train and the rest of them had already left. She made her way to the train dragging her trunk and Crookshanks in his basket behind her. Hermione reached the train and was attempting to lift it on to the train, needless to say she wasn't having much luck. She lost her grip on her trunk and staggered under the weight of it before the weight suddenly disappeared. Hermione's gaze shift up and she saw Blaise Zabini lifting her trunk on to the train for her.

"Hey Granger, can you fit anymore things into your trunk? This thing weighs a ton." Blaise smiled at her which confused Hermione considering they never talked face to face before. He was always standing behind Malfoy acting like his shadow.

"It's mostly books, but honestly it's not as heavy as you make it seem." Hermione was nervous around him, he seemed to be so nice but she wasn't so sure he actually was. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of him. "Thank you for helping me." She smiled nervously.

"No problem Headgirl." Blaise grinned at her, when Hermione looked confused and started to open her mouth he cut her off. "Who else in our year could possibly be Headgirl?" He chuckled when she blushed humbly. "I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other this year."

"How do you mean?" Hermione tilted her head a little.

"Well the Heads do have their own common room to share." He waited for her to catch on.

Hermione gasped. "You're Headboy?" She certainly wasn't expecting that. Hermione contemplated asking him if they could get along. "Um…First off we should probably get on the train, and second do you think that we could possibly try to get along this year? I don't really need more drama this year." Hermione smile hopefully at him.

Blaise tried to look like he was thinking about it, but honestly he didn't have to. He didn't have a problem with Hermione he thought she was pretty awesome actually. She wasn't high maintenance or snobby, she was humble, modest and not bad to look at in fact she was really pretty. He looked down at her hopeful face and nodded at her, when he did her face broke into a breathtaking grin.

"Ok this is great so come on." Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and proceeded to drag him onto the train, making her way to the Head's compartment. Blaise decided to just let her drag him; it wasn't like he had anything better to do at the moment. Hermione finally found the compartment and led him inside before going to one of the seats and lying down. "So how was your summer Blaise?" She looked over at him waiting for a response.

Blaise looked at her being so comfortable around him.  _'She sure adjusts quickly'_  "My summer was ok, I mostly hung out with Draco." Blaise saw Hermione tense when he said Draco's name, Blaise wasn't surprised considering their past experiences with each other.

Hermione sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Is he coming back this year?" Hermione was kind of afraid to know the answer.

Before Blaise could answer the compartment door slammed open.

"Oi! Blaise! Where have you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

" _Oi! Blaise! Where have you been?"_

There in the doorway was the Slytherin prince himself Draco Malfoy. He couldn't see Hermione lying on the bench considering the back of it was facing him, he turned to Blaise. "So who's the head girl? Is she shagable?" Draco heard a small noise but ignored it as he stared at his best friend.

Blaise rolled his eye at the questions nonetheless. "It's Granger." He waited for the disgust to appear on his face and wasn't disappointed when it did, he sighed.

"Granger? That mudblood is back AND they made her head girl?" Draco heard a growl and looked around the compartment; he didn't see anyone which confused him since he wasn't going crazy…well at least not yet.

Hermione had heard enough, she got up from her spot on the bench and glared at the Slytherin prince. "Mudblood? Can't you at least think of a new insult, amazing bouncing ferret?" She smirked when he scowled at her. She tilted her head to the side a little bit and looked over Draco. He had finally freed his silvery blond hair from all the gel he used to wear and now it just hung a little in front of his eyes. His dark grey eyes looked hollow, they didn't have his same mischievous glint and to be honest, Hermione was kind of scared of Draco a little at the moment. Hermione walked over to the scowling Malfoy and looked him up and down, she then turned to Blaise. "Please explain to me how almost every girl at Hogwarts gets hot and bothered by him? Because I don't see it." Hermione gave Blaise a wink that only he could see, and then turned back to Draco suppressing a laugh at the expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is something the matter Malfoy?" Hermione smirked at him again.

Blaise was in disbelief when Hermione winked at him and was quite unsure of how to respond. Thankfully he didn't have to when Draco just glared and stormed out of the compartment. When he was gone Hermione laughed and lay back down on her bench just watching Blaise with amusement. He looked at her wide eyed. "What the hell happened to you Granger? What happened to the shy bookworm?" He was even more confused when Hermione laughed.

"Let's just say she underwent a transformation this summer." Hermione smoothed her hands over her dark skinny jeans and stretched a little. She calmly stared at Blaise and motioned for him to sit down, when he complied and turned to him. "Have you ever felt like everything you did and thought was wrong?" Hermione was playing with the bottom of her top, while looking at Blaise it was the only sign of her nervousness. When Blaise shook his head she sighed dejectedly. "I have always been 'Hermione the bookworm' or 'Hermione the Gryffindor Princess'. I've always had Harry and Ron with me, and now I just want to be myself. Believe it or not I actually do now how to have fun…I actually love to party." Hermione smiled sheepishly at Blaise waiting for him to react.

Blaise just stared at Hermione in shock as he tried to absorb everything that she told him. He honestly could not see Hermione partying, he tried to picture it but it seemed so very wrong. He looked her over once more before opening his mouth. "You like to party? I don't believe that."

Hermione laughed and pulled out a small photo album from her small purse. She flipped through a few photos until she found the one she was looking for, Hermione held the album out to Blaise and watched with amusement while he examined the photo with disbelief.

The picture showed a smiling Hermione wearing a very revealing outfit dancing with a guy Blaise didn't recognize so he could only assume that it was one of her muggle friends. Although considering how close she was to him, Blaise assumed they were closer than just friends. "Who is this guy Hermione?" He held the album out to her.

Hermione looked at the picture again and laughed. "Honestly I don't know he was just really cute so I decided to dance with him." She saw Blaise frown. "What, you don't think he looks cute?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

Blaise's expression changed from shocked to the fact that she didn't even know the guy to disgust when she asked him if he thought the guy was cute. "Hermione why the hell would I think the bloke is cute? I happen to like girls not blokes; I should take away your books for even thinking that." Blaise glared at her when she laughed.

Hermione smiled at Blaise. "Now why would I possibly think that you like guys?" Hermione laughed at the offended look on Blaise's face. "Oh calm down Blaise, I know you don't like guys...or do you?" Hermione smirked and moved to sit next to Blaise looking him over as if to prove to herself that he does in fact like guys.

Blaise felt a muscle tick in his cheek as he watched Hermione smirk at him; he wondered why she was in Gryffindor when she obviously belongs in Slytherin.

* * *

 

Draco stormed through the train barking at anyone that looked at him the wrong way. He was seething, it took everything in his power not to go back to the Head's compartment and strangle the life out of the mudblood. "How dare that mudblood act that way towards a Malfoy?" He continued storming through the train until he found an empty compartment and threw himself into it raging about stupid mudbloods and insufferable know it alls.

* * *

 

Blaise could only look at Hermione with disbelief and pride. "Well who would've thought? Hermione Granger can actually have fun?" Blaise smirked at her.

"Oh shut up Blaise." Hermione laughed and playfully hit him, before getting up and walking to her trunk and pulling out her robes. "We should change, we're almost at Hogwarts."

Blaise smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Well by all means go ahead, no one is stopping you."

Hermione smiled coyly before pulling off her shirt and tossing it to Blaise who could only watch her with wide eyes. She walked up to him and pulled him into the standing position by his shit and moved close to him. "Should I continue?" Blaise could only nod. "Alright." She started to slowly move him towards the compartment door and push him through it.

Blaise landed on his ass.

"Sorry Blaise I don't like you like that." She blew him a kiss, then turned and walked back into the compartment closing the door behind her


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone from Harry Potter but I can dream.**

Hermione stepped off the train and strode through the crowd over to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. She saw one that said Heads on it and jumped into it and effectively landed in Blaise's lap.

"Wow Granger, I certainly wasn't expecting that. Not that I mind or anything." Blaise smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to get up and move to her own seat but Blaise wouldn't let go of her. "You know Blaise I am trying to get up but you holding me is making it very difficult."

Blaise laughed and let go of her. When she settled into the seat across from him, he noticed her uniform. His eyes widened. "Granger what the hell did you do to you clothes?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it? I think it looks better." She had shortened the skirt a little and fitted the top to her; she also omitted the brown loafers and settled on some black boots.

"No it looks fine, just….different." Blaise was trying his hardest not to stare at her body. Blaise smirked at her and moved to sit beside her. "I think you look really good." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blinked at him and then proceeded to laugh like crazy. "Seriously Blaise? I already told you that I don't like you like that…However that opinion might change." She smiled coyly at him and leaned towards him and shook her chest at him, laughing when he went wide eyed and fell off his seat onto the floor.

"Hey!"                                                  

"Come on Headboy, we're here!" Hermione opened the carriage door and stepped out followed by a disheveled Blaise. She grabbed him and pulled him close; startling him.

"What are you up to Granger?" He looked down at her trying not to blush.  **  
**

"Something," She began to fix Blaise's clothing. She started by straightening his shirt and finished by tightening his tie. "There! Now you don't look like you just got shagged." She smiled and began to pull by his tie towards the entrance ignoring the stares they were receiving.

"Um…Granger? Don't you think you should let go?" He had noticed all the stares they were receiving and not all of them were appreciative stares.

"No why would I?" She turned and smiled sweetly at him, before winking. "Would you like me to?"

Blaise wasn't sure how to respond, he was getting so confused by the way Hermione was acting. He only shook his head, and continued to let Hermione lead him into the castle; perplexed by her behavior.

Hermione dragged him into the castle and headed for the Great Hall, they went their separate ways. Hermione to the Gryffindor table and Blaise to the Slytherin table. Hermione saw the Weasley red hair and ran towards it. "GINNY!" The red hair turned towards her.

"Hermione!" Ginny stood up and ran to Hermione, stopping right in front of her; looking her up and down. "Girl, you look great! I love what you did to your uniform. You have to help me with mine!"

Hermione laughed and led Ginny to the table and sat down. "Of course I'll help you with that. Oh and guess what?" Hermione tried to hold back a grin.

"You're head girl."

"Aww…who told you?" Hermione pouted and played with the fork in front of her.

Ginny laughed and tugged Hermione's hair gently. "Hermione, you head girl badge is right there staring me in the face. How could I not know?" She laughed again when Hermione blushed and growled at her.

"It's not funny Ginny."

Ginny ignored her and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "So who is head boy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny but responded anyway. "Oh it's Blaise Zabini." She covered her ears when Ginny screamed gleefully. "God, Gin can you not do that?"

"He is so hot, and you get to room with him?" Hermione nodded. "Ugh, I hate you…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Mione you can not say the he isn't hot."

Hermione blushed a little. "Okay so I admit that his is…good looking but come on Ginny I'm not hormonally crazy. I'm not gonna corner him and try and shag him." She laughed when Ginny's mouth just dropped all the way down to the floor.

"Hermione did you just say you are gonna corner and shag Blaise Zabini?" Hermione's eyes widened, and she turned to Ginny.

"Do you just hear what you want to hear? I said I'm NOT gonna corner him and try to shag him." Hermione covered her face and turned her attention to McGonagall, tuning out Ginny's huffs of protest.

* * *

 

Blaise sat down next to Draco who was trying to disentangle himself from Pansy. "Woman would you let go of me?"

"Aww but Drakey…" Pansy pouted and did as he requested.

Blaise shuddered when she spoke; her voice was squeaky and annoying.  _'Why the hell is Draco still with this…thing?'_ He tuned Pansy out and addressed Draco. "So dude what's up?"

Draco smirked at Blaise. "Nothing, how was sharing a compartment with the mudblood?" Draco rolled his eyes and turned to look at said mudblood.

Blaise glared at Draco. "Sharing a compartment with Granger was fine. She certainly has changed. Honestly she is a babe now." Blaise looked at Hermione across the hall and saw her blushing madly at something Ginny Weasley said. He smirked, she was prettier when she blushed.

Draco turned back to Blaise to see him staring at Hermione with a dazed look. "You like the mudblo-I mean Granger don't you?"

Blaise looked at Draco in shock but didn't deny the accusation.

Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed everyone.

* * *

 

_After the feast_

Hermione and Blaise were following McGonagall through the halls on their way to the Head's dorm. They stopped in front of a portrait of Professor Dumbledore; who was smiling at them.

"Ms. Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore." Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes as she looked upon the portrait of the late headmaster. She turned to the Headmistress smiling slightly. "The password Professor?"

"The password is Forgiveness."

The portrait swung open, Hermione and Blaise stepped through and examined the joint common room. It was a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. There was a silvery-gray couch and a champagne love seat, a black armchair and a white. They turned to the right and saw a fully stocked kitchen, Hermione wandered further into the dorm and saw a private library causing her to squeal with delight which made Blaise laugh. "Same old Granger." Hermione turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it." That statement made her quickly pull her tongue back into her mouth and she laughed nervously.

"Um…I'm just gonna go to bed now…um…bye!" Hermione sprinted up the stairs and entered the room with the initials  _HG_  on it. She didn't even look around, she just pulled off her shoes and jumped into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Blaise chuckled as Hermione ran to her room; he took a moment to relish in her response to his comment and headed to his room. He opened the door and looked around. There was a dark blue king size bed, he was glad it wasn't green. In fact nothing in the room was green, he turn and opened a door to his left and found a bathroom. He walked in and saw another door; his curiosity getting the better of him headed towards it and opened it slowly. He saw Hermione asleep on a dark purple bed and smirked before closing the door once again.  _'Just wait until she finds out that we have to share a bathroom.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter.**

Hermione awoke to something tugging on her hair. She swatted away whatever had a hold on her hair and opened her eyes to see Blaise grinning down at her. Hermione screamed and hid under her covers; which caused Blaise to laugh. "Zabini what the bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

Blaise chuckled and pulled the covers off of her; smirking when she glared at him. "It's time to get up Granger, unless you wanna be late." His smirk widened when her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for class!" She started running around her room; collecting the things she needed. "Damn it all! Can it get any worse?" She froze when she heard Blaise laughing. She turned and saw him lounging on her bed; laughing wholeheartedly. "What the hell is so funny Blaise?"

He managed to stop laughing and look over at an angry Hermione. "You are of course. I only woke you up because it's ten o'clock in the morning." He smirked when he saw she was going to freak out more. "Will you calm down Granger?"

"How do you expect me to calm down when it's ten o'clock? I'm late for class and I'm SUPPOSED to be Headgirl."

"Granger today is Saturday." Blaise was laughing hysterically now; not even noticing a furious Hermione stalking towards him that is until he found himself underneath her. "What the hell? How did you do that?"

Hermione smiled evilly down at him, which made him gulp. "Why did you feel the need to scare me to death?" She poked his chest with each word.

"Well technically you're not dead." Blaise paused when Hermione glared deathly at him, and he laughed nervously. "I'll shut up now." He tried to smile innocently but failed.

"Finally you use that thing you call a brain" Hermione stretched effectively pressing her hips against his causing him to groan and her to smirk. She yawned and laid herself on him. "I'm sleepy, night Blaise." She kissed his cheek and with that she was asleep; leaving him trapped underneath her.

Blaise sighed and tried to move her off of him but found that she had a tight grip on his shirt. Blaise finally gave up and decided to take a nap; holding her Hermione close he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 

_A Few Hours Later_

Draco wandered to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore and recited the password that Blaise had given him. When the portrait swung open he strutted inside and began his search for the Headboy. He walked up to Blaise's bedroom and entered without knocking and was surprised to find that he wasn't in there. He saw a door to his left and headed towards it, when he opened it he saw it was in fact a bathroom. He was about to leave when he saw yet another door; with his curiosity getting the better of him, he approached it and opened it and saw something that will stay engraved in his mind forever.

He had apparently found Hermione's bedroom and on the bed was a sleeping Hermione and Blaise. Blaise was holding Hermione close and she was straddling his hips, Draco smirked and conjured a camera; quickly taking a picture before screaming out loud in false surprise.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Both sleeping occupants awoke and fell of the bed in reversed positions. Hermione lying on the ground with Blaise on top of her, and somehow during their little fall Hermione had wrapped her legs around Blaise's hips. Draco smirked once again and quickly snapped another picture before hiding the camera in his robes.

Blaise looked down at Hermione in shock that they were in this position, he expected her to be blushing but to his surprise she wasn't. In fact she looked like she was enjoying everything that was going on.

Hermione winked at Blaise before shifting her attention to Draco. "Hello Malfoy, did you come to only watch or join in?" She smiled seductively at him as his jaw dropped in shock. "No?" She sighed and pushed Blaise off of her, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. "Well that's too bad." She winked at him and closed the bathroom door, laughing slightly to herself.

Draco stared incredulously at the bathroom door before turning to his friend still on the floor, he smirked. "So? You and Granger huh?" His smirk widened when Blaise blushed slightly. "Hey I'm not saying that's a bad thing but I was so sure that you were in fact gay." He tried not to laugh as Blaise glared at him. "Oh come on, how many guys do you know that are straight and care so much about their appearance like you do?" He was full on laughing now as Blaise looked like he was actually thinking about it.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco before heading out of the room and down to the kitchen not even bothering to wait for Draco. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, just as Hermione emerged from the bathroom wrapped in only a towel; leaving Blaise and Draco staring at her as she entered the kitchen.

"Are you guy's hungry?" She headed for the fridge and pulled out some eggs, bacon, and butter, she then walked to the cupboard and pulled out some dry ingredients and started making pancakes.

Blaise and Draco stared at Hermione as she was cooking…wearing only a towel. Blaise was the first one to respond. "Um…Granger? Don't you think you should wear clothes?"

Hermione grinned and turned to him. "I am wearing clothes." She pulled off the towel revealing a strapless bra and a pair of short shorts. "What do you think?" She did a full turn before facing the dumbstruck boys.

The two boys in question could only stare at her as she turned; in fact they were both starting to drool. Draco snapped out of it when Hermione smirked at them, and he quickly turned his attention to Blaise who was blushing and staring at Hermione hungrily. "You look decent for a mudblood." That snapped Blaise out of his trance.

Hermione laughed dryly, the term mudblood didn't even bother her anymore. "Well thank you _Draco_." She smiled before turning and continued cooking for all of them.

Blaise glared at Draco and wandered over to Hermione. "Can I help Granger?" He was trying his hardest not to stare at her but it was very hard, especially when she turned and smiled at him.

"Go ahead and sit down Blaise, I'll be done in a minute." She continued cooking but paused when she noticed he was still standing there staring at her. "Blaise are you ok?" She reached out and touched his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Blaise leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek which in her surprise made her blush. "I'm fine Hermione." He walked over to Draco who was staring at him wide eyed and dragged him to the couch, forcing him down on it.

Hermione shook her head and started plating the food that she had made and moved everything to the table, every once in a while looking at Blaise and Draco who seemed to be deep in conversation.

Draco turned to Blaise who was avoiding his gaze, and he shoved him slightly which turned Blaise's attention to him. "Dude what the hell was that? You've only lived here with her for one night and already you're in bed with her and kissing her?" Blaise only raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what's your point?"

"MY point is that you need to slow down, Granger is not going to jump into your bed right away."

"Dude I'm not trying to shag Granger."

"Then what are you doing?"

"…I don't really know."

The conversation ended when Hermione approached them with a big smile on her face. "Ok guy's everything is done now let's eat." She turned and head back towards the kitchen table, sitting down waiting for the two boys to join her.

Blaise and Draco shot looks at each other before sitting down and digging into the food with gusto. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw this because it reminded her of Harry and Ron. Both boys looked at her and saw her stare off to the side dreamily, which made them look at each other uneasily before eating again taking their eyes from her form.  _'Women.'_

Hermione focused her gaze back to the boys who were eating like they had never eaten before and she wondered if all boys were like this. She shrugged and nibbled on her own food for a few minutes before getting up and walking to her room to change into more appropriate clothes.

Blaise and Draco watched her leave and looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"What the hell was that about?"

They didn't even have time to think about it when Hermione stepped out of her room dress in denim miniskirt and a frilly, lacy, red top she was also wearing a pair of blood red pumps. They stared openly at her with their jaws dropped.

Hermione walked over to the two gaping boys and smiled before turning slowly. "So how do I look?" She smirked as both boys blushed and looked away.

Draco managed to snap out of it whereas Blaise couldn't help but only blush more. "You look…nice Granger."

Hermione frowned and looked down at her outfit. "Nice? Shit now I have to change. I was going for gorgeous." She turned to head back up to her room but was stopped by Blaise's hold on her arm; she turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong Blaise?"

Blaise blushed fiercely and managed to make himself look her in the eye. "I think you look gorgeous Hermione." He looked away and blushed even more.

Hermione smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Blaise." She tried to walk over to the table again but was stopped by Blaise who still had a hold on her arm. "Blaise I kind of need my arm back."

Blaise looked at her arm and noticed his hand was still attached. "Oh sorry." He released her arm and sat down next to Draco who was smirking.

"Okay so I'm out of here, I need to go find Ginny, and so I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her purse and quickly hugged both boys and kissed each of them on the cheek before walking out of the portrait hole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter.**

Hermione headed up to Gryffindor tower in the hopes of finding Ginny. She approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and spoke the password before wandering inside, giggling to herself as she thought about what had happened that morning with Blaise. _'That was actually rather fun.'_  Hermione looked around the common room for the red head and didn't see her. She assumed she was in her room so she headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She opened to door to Ginny's room silently and saw said girl lying on her stomach on her bed looking at a magazine. Hermione quietly stalked towards Ginny and pounced, causing Ginny to yelp.

"OH MERLIN!" She turned her head and saw Hermione on her back. "Hermione you scared me to death. Where have you been? It's already 3 in the afternoon. We were supposed to meet for breakfast." Ginny stared confusedly at Hermione who was giggling to herself. "What's so funny?" Hermione didn't answer she only continued giggling. "Will you answer me already?" Ginny was getting frustrated with her friend.

Hermione tried to stop giggling but she was having trouble, but when she saw the expression on Ginny's face she stopped. "Sorry Gin but you wouldn't believe what happened this morning." She smirked when Ginny immediately got curious.

"What happened?"

Hermione laughed and told what had occurred between her, Blaise and Draco. When she finished Ginny was rolling on the bed laughing and Hermione was shaking her head smiling.

"You have got to be kidding me…that did not happen Mione."

"No it did, it really did the look on their faces was priceless." Hermione giggled. "Hey do you want to go see my dorm?" She laughed when Ginny's face lit up.

"Of course I do. Lead the way lady!" Ginny proceeded to push Hermione out of the room and down the staircase.

"Calm down Ginny! It's not going anywhere." Hermione tried to dig her feet into the ground but failed.

"Your dorm might not be going anywhere but the two amazingly hot guys occupying it might. Now let's get going!" Ginny stopped pushing Hermione and grabbed her hand dragging out the portrait and through the halls. They finally reached Professor Dumbledore's portrait and Ginny turned to a pouting Hermione. "Are you gonna stop pouting and tell me the password or not?"

Hermione glared at her friend and told the smiling Dumbledore the password, once the portrait swung open Hermione found herself being dragged inside by Ginny.

* * *

 

Once Hermione had closed the portrait both boys had snapped out of their stupor and looked at each other incredulously. Draco was the first to speak. "What the hell is up with her? Did someone put a spell on her?" He glanced at Blaise who had yet to snap out of his daze; Draco smacked him upside the head and chuckled when Blaise fell of his chair to the ground.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" He glared up at the Slytherin prince who grinned down at him.

"Well how else was I supposed to get your mind off of Granger?"

"You could've tapped me or something like that but knocking me out of my chair wasn't necessary."

"Maybe not but it was effective." Draco smirked and moved over to the couch.

Blaise scowled and stood up before moving to stand by the fireplace. "What should I do about her?" There was no response. Blaise turned and faced Draco who appeared to be thinking. "Seriously mate what should I do? I do like her but she knows that I'm a player. I don't want her to think that all I want is a shag." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

Draco watched his best friend, and saw a side of his that he never really saw. Blaise was always the lighthearted one and always flirted with all the girls. To see him like this made Draco want to help. "I'll help you figure something out. You might want to try talking to the Weaselette though. They are pretty close to each other."

Blaise took a moment to think it over, what did he have to lose? Worst comes to worst they think he is a wimp… but he didn't really care. He nodded his head and smirked. "Yea that seems like a good idea."

The two boys grinned at each other just as the portrait swung open and Ginny Weasley entered dragging a struggling Hermione behind her.

"Gin would you just-! Stop it already! Let go!" Hermione tried to dig her feet in but she failed to stop the stubborn red head from dragging her in to the room. She blushed when she saw both Blaise and Draco staring at them with amusement; she groaned and allowed Ginny to drag her.

Ginny smirked at both boys before making Hermione sit on the couch next to Draco; noticing that Blaise glared at his friend who then stood up and moved over to an armchair.

Blaise moved to the couch to sit by Hermione who was grumbling to herself quietly. "Granger, are you alright?"

Hermione looked at Blaise who was sitting next to her looking at her with concern and her irritation dissipated. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm fine Blaise just trying to dissuade a fiery annoyance who wants to embarrass me." She scowled at a smirking Ginny.

"Well someone needs to push you. You know how you are Mione." She grinned at the scowling brunette. When Hermione just glared at her, she grinned even more. "You know you have been pouting quite a lot lately…why is that?"

Hermione avoided looking Ginny in the eye, she shifted her gaze over to Blaise who was watching her anxiously and she couldn't help but smile slightly at his concern. She reached out and patted his arm softly before turning to look at Ginny. "I'm being more open now; I'm not just the bookworm anymore."

Blaise barked a laugh. "You've got that right! Have you seen her partying pictures?"

Ginny's excitement immediately appeared. "You mean the one with the extremely cute guy at her 16th birthday party at the club? He was breathtaking." Ginny's gaze began to lose focus as she visualized about the guy.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped while staring at Ginny.

Draco turned to Blaise and Hermione. "Anyway, what is this picture everyone keeps talking about?" He watched Hermione and Blaise exchange a look before bursting out loud in laughter. "What's so funny?"

Both people laughing responded. "Nothing." They both managed to stop and elbow each other.

Ginny finally snapped out of her daze and looked at the two grinning couch occupants. She cocked an eyebrow at them. "What did I miss?"

Draco groaned and held his head in his hands.  _'Why me?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise dragged himself in to the library completely exhausted. He had been searching the entire castle for Hermione and had yet to find her. He had heard through the rumor mill that Pansy Parkinson had physically attacked Hermione, being who she was didn’t go to the hospital wing. Blaise scoured through the library until she finally found her in the very back of the library at a secluded table surrounded by books; asleep. He approached the table slowly and took a moment to study her face. Hermione’s lip was split and a dark bruise forming around her eye, making her resemble a panda. He nearly growled when he saw the red handprint on her cheek from where Parkinson had obviously slapped her. He gently disentangled Hermione from the book she had been reading before falling asleep. As he was moving her Hermione managed to get her arms around Blaise’s torso and clung to him tightly; Blaise blushed and tried to remove Hermione’s arms from him but she seemed determined even in her sleep to hold on.

“Just five more minutes baby.” Hermione mumbled in her sleep.The arms around Blaise tightened and a small noise of contentment left Hermione’s lips as she cuddled closer to the stunned Slytherin.  Hermione frowned in her sleep as she felt her pillow was hard, last time she checked it was supposed to be soft.  She forced her eyes open slightly and noticed that her ‘pillow’ was actually a person; upon noticing she quickly opened her eyes completely and looked up to see who she was clinging to.When she saw that it was Blaise she blushed but quickly smiled; before wincing as her healing lip split open again.

“Are you alright Granger?” Blaise gently ran his finger along her split lip as Hermione blushed.  He sat on the table in front of her and started closing all of the books that were surrounding her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. That cow looks worse than me, have you seen her?   I hope I didn’t make it too hard for Madam Pomfrey to take the spells off.”  Hermione shrugged and sat up stretching and messaging her neck.

“Spells? What spells?” Blaise asked inquiringly as he moved a stack of books to the side.

Hermione grinned mischievously and leaned towards the table. “Now that is my little secret.” She winked at Blaise who was scowling playfully at her.

“Your little secret? C’mon just tell me!” He leaned closer to Hermione who blushed a little but kept the grin on her face.

“All girls are entitled to their secrets Blaise. But I suppose if you really want to know, I might be persuaded to tell you.” Hermione stood up and kissed Blaise on the cheek before walking away, swaying her hips slightly.

Blaise watched Hermione until she walked out of his view before getting up and following after her.

* * *

 

 Hermione sighed in relief as she exited her last class for the day and headed for the Great Hall. She knew that coming back to Hogwarts after the war was going to be difficult but she didn’t really realize how hard it would be.  It took all she had not to break down and cry as she thought of all of those who had been lost because of Voldemort. Hermione sniffed as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears which she quickly wiped away and sped up her pace to the Great Hall. She entered the Great Hall and looked around; she saw Ginny waving to her from the Gryffindor table and waved back before scanning the rest of the hall. Draco was attempting to eat his dinner but had to fight off Pansy Parkinson with one hand while trying to eat with the other. Hermione smirked evilly when she saw that Pansy’s hair was still Gryffindor red and gold and written across her cheek was “Lovin’ on some lions!” Hermione gleefully made her way to the Slytherin table and plopped herself on Draco’s lap causing the blonde and Pansy to stare at her in shock. “Hi Draco, have you seen Blaise around? I haven’t been able to find him.” She kissed his cheek and slyly winked at him so Pansy couldn’t see.

He obviously got the message because he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. “Hmm no I haven’t. I would imagine that he is scouring the library looking for you.  He mentioned something about a letter he found for you.” He chanced a look at the girl next to him and had to fight the laughter that bubbled up when he noticed the expression on her face.

“A letter? Did he say who it was from?”  Hermione leaned her head on Draco’s shoulder and smiled smugly at the girl next to them who looked like she was ready to spit bullets.

Draco shook his head and gently removed her from his lap to sit next to him so that he could continue eating. “He didn’t say, but he didn’t seem very happy when he read who it was from.” Draco shrugged and continued to ignore Pansy who was quickly losing whatever patience she had left.

“Drakey-poo!”

Both Hermione and Draco cringed at the atrocious nickname. “Drakey-poo? What the hell? He isn’t a bloody puppy, why the hell would you call a human being that?” Hermione looked at Pansy in disgust as the girl flushed to almost the same exact shade of red her hair was.

“Drakey-poo is my pet name for my fiancée.” Pansy answered smugly as she attached herself to Draco who had paled exponentially if that was even possible.

“Fiancée?  When did that happen because I sure as bloody well don’t remember proposing?” Draco tried futilely to disentangle himself from Pansy but she held on to him as tightly as Devil’s Snare.

“Don’t be silly Drakey; you know very well that we were promised to each other when we were babies.” Pansy smiled dreamily as she said this and Draco looked to Hermione, who was trying not to laugh, for help.  Draco almost cried when she shook her head, grinning at him as she enjoyed his misery.

Hermione sighed softly as Draco started to pout, she decided to help him out of his little predicament but she also had to try and embarrass him.  “Damn you’re engaged Draco? Now I have to go find Rayne and tell her that you are taken…she is going be so heartbroken. Oh well at least she still has her Draco Malfoy fan club.” Hermione shrugged and tried not to laugh outright at the look on Draco’s face.

“Rayne? Who the hell is Rayne? And why did she make a fan club about me?” Draco winced as Pansy shrieked and tightened her grip on him. He glared at Hermione who snickered behind her hand as everyone in the Great Hall turned to see what was going on at the Slytherin table.

“Rayne is one of my best girlfriends and right now she is with Ginny using Colin’s camera to take snap shots of everything that is going on.” Hermione smiled at the shocked looks on Draco and Pansy’s face as they looked for the girl in question.

Sure enough there was a loud click and a flash as the flash bulb went off, a giggle following right after. "That is the best candid shot I've gotten all day! Thanks Mione for making it possible." A girl with dark brown hair with red highlights ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug almost hitting the bookworm on the head with the enormous camera in her grip. She turned her reddish brown eyes on the Slytherins that were staring at them in shock and flushed slightly.

Hermione laughed at the girl’s exuberance. “It’s not a problem Rayne, anything to put Draco in the spot light. Oh! And look at that very adorable flush on his face.” Hermione grinned maliciously as Draco flushed even more.

“Sod off Granger! A Malfoy doesn’t blush like some addled minded nitwit.”  Draco focused his gaze on the girl in front of him who was smiling slightly. “I’m sorry, you are?” He swatted at Pansy’s hand that was slowly moving towards his groin and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

“Oh! I’m Rayne Stonewell; it’s so nice to finally meet you.” Rayne smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at Draco from under her lashes.

Hermione grinned mischievously as she watched the exchange. “I was just telling Draco about your fan club. He actually seemed genuinely surprised by that little tidbit of information.”

“It’s not really a fan club. It’s more like…. a social group that just discusses one thing.” Rayne smiled sheepishly as Draco smirked at her and Hermione tried not to laugh.

“Well I think that you and I should discuss that sometime, to add something new to the conversation.” Draco offered as Pansy huffed in indignation.

“Really? You would do that?” Rayne blushed slightly and looked down at her hands.

“Sure it’s not that big of a deal.” Draco shrugged Pansy off of his arm again.

“DRAKEY!!”

All eyes in the Great Hall turned their focus onto Pansy and proceeded to burst out laughing as they noticed her face and hair. Pansy blushed scarlet and glared daggers at Hermione and Rayne before stomping out of the Great Hall.

“Well I will take that as my cue to leave.” Hermione started to walk away.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything Mione?” Rayne asked as she balanced the giant camera on her hip.

“I’ll just go whip something up in my common room.” Hermione shrugged.

“You have your own kitchen?!” Rayne exclaimed with glee in her eyes.

“Yea it’s amazing Granger gets everything. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me for dinner?” Draco stated exasperatedly.

“Draco Malfoy was that an invitation or an order?” Rayne asked in a mocked shocked tone.

Hermione grinned as she exited the hall and the conversation became inaudible. She made her way through the castle until she approached the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

“Good evening Professor.”

“Why Miss Granger how is your first week of classes going? Well I presume.”

“Yes actually they are going really well, a lot of work but that is to be expected.”

“Good very good. The password if you would be so kind.”

“Freedom.”

“Ah the prize of war.”

The portrait swung open and Hermione walked in smiling softly but it slowly disappeared when she entered the common room and saw Blaise pacing back and forth muttering under his breath while reading a letter. She flinched when he hit his foot on the coffee table but he didn’t seem to notice and kept pacing, his muttering getting a little more heated.

“Blaise?” Hermione spoke tentatively not really loud enough to be heard but it seemed to do the trick as he quickly looked up and scowled at her. “Are you alright? Draco said that you were looking for me, something about a letter?”

“Yeah this letter!” He stalked up to Hermione and waved the letter in her face; brandishing it like a banner.

“You read my letter?! What gives you the right to read my letter?” Hermione snatched the letter from his hand and turned to go up to her room but his hand on her arm quickly stopped her.

“Well it wasn’t really meant for you! Look at the intended recipient!” Blaise shouted and twirled her around to face him.

Hermione glared at him and looked down at the letter and her jaw dropped, eyes widening in disbelief.

“To the guy who’s going to shag Hermione Granger?!” Hermione took a second to skim through the letter and the blood drained from her face. “Who would write such things about me? Who did I piss off so bad?” Hermione’s eyes began to fill with tears and Blaise’s anger quickly left him.

“Does it really matter Granger? I mean obviously they are out of their right mind.” He slowly and subtly tried to hide the envelope for the letter behind his back but Hermione saw what he was doing and quickly grabbed it from his hand. She looked down at the return address on the letter and almost fainted when she saw the name.

Ronald Weasely.

Hermione’s face turned red from anger and her hair began to frizz and emit blue sparks as she quickly made her way to the fireplace, with the crumpled letter clenched in her fist. She threw a fistful of Floo powder into the fireplace before stepping in and shouting, “The Burrow.”

Blaise stood there in confusion as she disappeared, when she vanished from view he let out a long sigh. “Well I would hate to be Ron Weasely right about now.” He grabbed a book from a shelf and sat down on the sofa to wait for Hermione to return.

* * *

 

 Hermione gracefully stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow to see almost the entire Weasely family plus Harry staring at her in shock. Coincidently the one red head she was searching for was missing; she glared at everyone in the room.

“Where is he?!?!”

Everyone obviously knew who she was looking for because they all pointed up the stairs. Nobody said a word as she stormed up the stairs and said,” _Avis”_ as she went up. Silence followed for a few minutes before a loud bang was heard and then _“Oppugno!”_ They continued to stay silent until a frantic Ron came stumbling down the stairs being attacked by bright yellow birds that Hermione had conjured. Hermione was following him slowly down the stairs with an eerily calm expression on her face but the blue sparks flying off of her hair gave away her true emotions.

“Oi!Gerroffeme!” Ron swatted uselessly at the birds that continued to attack him and seemed like they would never stop. Harry jumped off of the couch where George was attempting to hide his laughter, and ran over to Hermione who continued to silently watch the birds attack Ron.

“Mione what the bloody hell is going on?!” Harry grabbed Hermione’s wand arm that she was raising towards Ron. He quickly vanished the birds that were attacking Ron and stared in shock as Ron tried to catch his breath.

Hermione said nothing, just raised the letter that was clenched in her hand and smirked when Ron’s face drained of color. She released her hold on the letter and Harry took it, taking a few moments to read through it. Hermione turned her head and looked at him as his face flooded red and his greens eyes sparked.

Harry turned to Ron who had been watching him in fear and was about to speak when Hermione quietly interrupted him by raising the envelope to his eye level. He took it and read the name of the intended recipient.

“To the guy who’s going to shag Hermione Granger?! Ron are you serious?! How could you do this to Hermione?! We’ve been friends since we were eleven and this is how you treat her?” Harry stalked towards Ron who was steadily getting redder as his family looked at him with disgust and disappointment.

“Easily, the slag wouldn’t go out with me but she will climb into bed with a Slytherin!” Ron started to approach Hermione but was stopped by Harry who pushed Ron back and away from her.

“What Slytherin?!” Harry was yelling now looking back and forth between Ron and Hermione. He turned towards Ron and was about to ask again when he was interrupted by Hermione.

“Who told you that?! I haven’t climbed into anyone’s bed, just because I didn’t want to go out with you that doesn’t mean that I’m sleeping around you insufferable prat!” Hermione screamed as sparks flew from her head and those watching were looking back and forth like they were watching a tennis match.

“Oh yeah? Then why wouldn’t you want to go out with me?! You’re mine, we are supposed to be together!” Ron moved to pull Hermione in his arms when she pulled away and moved behind Harry.

“I am not something that you can own, and I only like you as a friend or a brother…nothing more!” Hermione clung to Harry as Ron continued to get redder and redder. He looked like he was about to hit Hermione but Mrs.Weasely came to stand beside him and placed a placating hand on his arm.

“Now Ronniekins I’m sure this is all just a big misunderstanding, we all know that you and Hermione are meant to be together. It’s just going to take her sometime to realize it for herself, but then she will be yours,” She turned to Hermione who was staring at her in shock and anger, “isn’t that right dear?”

“No it’s not right! I will never belong to Ron, I don’t love him; in fact I happen to have feelings for someone else but that doesn’t mean that I have slept around.” She glared at the red heads before walking towards the fireplace, she paused and turned back to Harry, “See you around Harry, you are welcome to visit anytime you want. Ron I don’t want to see you at all anymore, you have damaged our friendship more than I can even express. Goodbye.” She threw in a fistful of Floo powder and was gone.

* * *

 

 Hermione exited the fireplace in her dorm and stopped when she noticed Blaise asleep on the couch with a book still clenched in his hand. She smiled gently and moved towards him, carefully removing the book from his grasp. Hermione summoned a blanket from his room and covered him with it, she sighed and took a seat on the floor near his head and watched him sleep peacefully. She brushed some hair out of her face and brushed her fingers softly down his cheek so she wouldn’t wake him and nearly swooned when he smiled in his sleep and moved closer to her touch.  She laid her head on the couch near him and watched him as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Don’t own Harry Potter or supporting characters. Rayne is my own creation however**

Blaise awoke to an interesting sight directly in front of his face, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Hermione was sleeping next to the couch, her face next to his and her hand cradled in his. He smiled down at Hermione and quietly got up from the couch. He carefully picked up the sleeping Gryffindor and placed her gently on the couch that he had been occupying and was about to head to his room when the fireplace roared to life and a tired and disheveled Harry appeared from the fire.  Blaise quickly motioned him to stay quiet and pointed to Hermione who was still sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Harry nodded and ushered Blaise to the kitchen and began to pace in a very agitated manner. He quickly turned to speak to Blaise as he entered the kitchen but was interrupted by Blaise yawning loudly and scratching his head.

“So Potter what are you doing here at this god awful hour?” Blaise moved to the fridge without waiting for an answer and proceeded to pour himself a cup of juice. He noticed that Harry looked to the couch to see if Hermione was still sleeping and began to speak cautiously.

“I’ve just come from the burrow and Ron is planning on going to Rita Skeeter and tell her that the brains of the ‘Golden Trio’ isn’t so golden after all. Now normally would bat an eyelash at this because Hermione never appears to be anything but perfect but coming from Skeeter, who by the way despises Hermione like Snape does me, it’s not good at all. She is going to drag Hermione’s name through the mud. Now I may have some pull with the media but with Ron backing the story, who is also a member of the ‘Golden Trio’, I don’t know if it will be enough to stop Skeeter. Hermione might have to make statements to the press and she hates that almost as much as I do. Now I am asking you to help keep her head together, I can’t ask Ginny because this involves her brother and I won’t put her in the middle but Hermione is going to need a lot of help to deal with this, can I trust you to help her Zabini?” Harry managed to blurt out in one breath as Blaise stared at him in growing anger.

“What the bloody hell? I though you guys were supposed to be best friends? Why is Weasely doing this to Hermione for? What did she do to him that was so bad? I thought she could do no wrong.” Blaise grumbled as he picked up his forgotten juice.

“Oh I can do wrong Blaise,” both guys spun around to see Hermione sitting up on the couch staring sadly at them. “But that doesn’t mean that I did anything to Ron except for trying to be a good friend. I guess he saw that as something more.” Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her sleep tousled curls.  She moved into the kitchen and leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Mione it’s not your fault that Ron is obsessing over you. You know how he can be.” Harry held Hermione close for a moment before releasing his hold on her and heading back to the fireplace. “I have to go and prepare a statement for the press; I suggest that you do the same. I’ll send you a letter later, okay Mione?”

Hermione nodded and watched him disappear into the fireplace. She sighed and turned to Blaise who was staring quizzically at her.  She watched him for a moment before silently making her way to the stairs leading to her room.

“Wait! Granger, do you want my help preparing for the press?” Blaise asked before she could make her escape.

She smile softly and shook her head. “That’s all right, I’ll be fine. Besides I have to go meet Rayne and Draco by the lake. You could come with me if you wanted to.” Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at her hands which she was wringing nervously.

“Well I suppose I could use the company considering Dray decided to ditch me and spend time with that Rayne chick.” Blaise stated off-handedly, not really looking at Hermione as he fought to keep his face from flushing.

“Umm…Blaise? I just said that we were going to see Draco and Rayne. I promised that I would get Draco to give Rayne an exclusive interview for her fan club. I personally think she just wants a reason for him to talk to her, which is so sweet. They would make a very cute couple.” Hermione sighed dreamily and giggled at the horrified look on Blaise’s face. She quickly turned and jogged up the stairs to change. 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Hermione to change her clothes and head to the lake, but it did take 20 minutes of coaxing, dragging and pleading to get Blaise to accompany her. She waved ecstatically when she saw Rayne and Draco and ran to meet Rayne who hugged her tightly.

“Mione I don’t know how to thank you, Draco and I have been talking nonstop since yesterday. He is so funny and not as snarky as I thought he would be.” Rayne smiled sweetly at the blonde boy who was watching them suspiciously.

“All ‘bad boys’ are like that, they try so hard to appear tough and unyielding but really they are just big teddy bears.” Hermionesmirked when Rayne giggled and Draco and Blaise looked affronted.

“That’s not true!!” Both Slytherin’s shouted together which caused the girls to breaking into renewed giggles.

“If it’s not true then why are you guys being so defensive?” Hermione grinned as the guys glared at her. She sat down on the grass and pulled Rayne down next to her. “So where do we begin?”

* * *

 

 The next morning Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall when she was stopped by George. “Oh hello George-I mean Professor Weasely, was there something you needed?” Hermione smiled at her favorite of the Weasely boys who was looking very nervous and upset.

“Hermione I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what my delusional brother did. It’s inexcusable.” George stated apologetically.

“It wasn’t that bad, I mean I’m sorry that I gave Ron the impression that I fancied him and he shouldn’t have sent that letter to Blaise. It was uncalled for but I think we will be okay.” Hermione gave him a quick hug before continuing on her way leaving a somewhat confused charms professor staring after her with rising dread.

“This isn’t going to be pretty.” George groaned and followed after the petite brunette.

Hermione walking into the Great Hall and froze when all conversation stopped and everyone turned to stare at her. “Wow now I know how Harry feels.” Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table ignoring the stares and whispers that erupted behind her. She sat down next to Ginny and Rayne who were sitting together hunched over an object that Hermione couldn’t see. “Hey guys whatcha looking at?” She reached for the object but Ginny quickly hid it behind her back.

“Hey Mione how’d you sleep? Okay?  Well I have to head to Transfiguration. C’mon Rayne!” Ginny jumped to her feet and dragged a surprised Rayne out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stared perplexed at the retreating figures, “okay then…somehow I feel it is better that I don’t ask.” She shrugged and turned back to the table to get some breakfast.  She was about to fill her plate when an owl landed on it and dropped a letter in front of her. Hermione frowned when she saw the red envelope and hesitated to pick it up. The envelope started to smoke slightly around the corners, Hermione cringed and picked up the envelope only to drop it again when it burst into flames and a shrill voice began screeching at her, startling everyone in the Great Hall.

**_HOW DARE YOU LEAD MY SON ON YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE HUSSY!!! AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM?!?!? HE HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND ALWAYS BEEN BY YOUR SIDE!!!! AND YOU REPAY HIM BY JUMPING INTO EVERY AVAILABLE MAN’S BED?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?! WE HAVE TREATED YOU LIKE FAMILY EVER SINCE RONALD FIRST BROUGHT YOU TO OUR HOUSE!! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME TO THE BURROW AND YOU ARE NOT NOR WILL YOU EVER BE A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY!! I HOPE YOU GET WHAT YOU RIGHTLY DESERVE YOU FILTHY LITTLE SLAG!!!!_ **

 

Hermione sat there dumbstruck as the voice faded and everyone in the Great Hall began to whisper and point fingers at her.  She tried to regulate her breathing as her mind continued to repeat Mrs. Weasely’s words. She barely noticed more owls landing in front of her or the two bodies on either side of her.  Hermione closed her eyes but they were quickly forced open again when more shrill screeching began magnified 100 times. She looked at the table and noticed about 10 more Howlers that were beginning to smoke, not including the one that was currently screaming about how a mudblood like her didn’t deserve the famous Ronald Weasely. Hermione glared at the letter and quickly vanished the rest before they could start screaming as well.

“Well that escalated quickly.” Hermione sighed and hit her head on the table, dragging her hands through her hair and tugging hard on the curls. “This is complete and utter bullshit. What the bloody hell is going on?” She groaned and hit her head on the table a few more times before two pairs of hands grabbed her shoulders, stopping her self-inflicted pain.

“Well it’s like Potter told you yesterday, Weasely went to Skeeter with a fake story on how you are a… adventurous woman.” Blaise finished lamely as Draco looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Listen Granger, anyone who actually knows you won’t believe anything that Skeeter has written.” Draco added as he kept a restraining hand on Hermione’s shoulder. He watched her carefully as she clenched her jaw and looked around her. “What are you looking for?”

She ignored him and continued her search and nearly cried in triumph as she spotted a Daily Prophet a few feet away from her. She was about to read it when Neville Longbottom walked up to her.

“Hey Mione.”

“Hello Neville.” She smiled hesitantly at him.

“I just wanted to tell you that Ron is a certifiable idiot for going to Skeeter with this bogus interview. We all know that none of what she wrote was true and I am personally behind you all the way.” Neville gently patted her shoulder before walking away, not giving Hermione a chance to respond.

“Bollocks! How could I be so stupid and forget about the interview?!” Hermione tried to bang her head on the table again but was stopped by the two Slytherins who still had a firm grip on her shoulders. She was about to berate them when the headline on the front page of the paper caught her eye.

_Hermione Granger: Golden Girl or Scarlet Lady?_

_Exclusive interview with one third of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley, who tells all about the alleged Gryffindor Princess who has managed to capture the Wizarding world’s heart but is she really what she seems? The sweet, innocent looking young woman who was thought to be the sweetheart of Ronald Weasley, has lately been seen in the company of two resident bad boys, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, as well as the Boy who Lived, Harry Potter. Hermione Granger appears to be working her way through the young gentlemen of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, without remorse or care for the crushed hearts she leaves behind. Is any man safe from this young man-eater? **Article cont. pg. 4**_

Hermione looked below at the pictures of her and Ron. Ron was glaring at her from the corner of his photo while her photo self was winking flirtatiously and blowing kisses at anyone passing by. Hermione angrily crumpled the newspaper as she tried to stop herself from apparating straight to the Burrow to hex Ron into oblivion, she didn’t even seem to notice that blue sparks were flaring from her hair, which was steadily getting bushier. The two Slytherin’s beside her were watching her apprehensively as she got up from the table, ignoring everyone in the Great Hall that was staring at her, and made her way to the Staff table. She stopped in front of Professor McGonagall who had been watching her approach, and took a deep breath.

“Headmistress I would like to ask for your permission to leave the grounds for a few hours.”

“May I ask why you need to leave Miss Granger?” The Headmistress looked down at her favorite student, whose hair was still emitting sparks, as she clenched her jaw in frustration.

“Well first I need to curse a certain red headed idiot and then to need to stop by the Daily Prophet, and if things go wrong I need to go see the Minister of Magic.” Hermione ground out as she tried to rein in her anger.

The Headmistress raised her eyebrows and nodded in assent, and continued to watch the young woman turn on her heel and exit the Great Hall with Blaise and Draco on her tail.

* * *

 

 “Granger? Where are you going?” Draco asked somewhat apprehensively as he watched the Gryffindor witch mutter darkly under her breath, he followed her closely with Blaise but carefully avoided the sparks that were flying off of her hair.  He looked over at Blaise who was looking at Hermione with concern as she stormed out of the castle and onto the grounds.

Hermione stopped abruptly causing Blaise to crash into her, and they both ended up on the ground, with Blaise on the bottom as he had quickly wrapped his arms around her and turned their bodies so she didn’t get hurt.

“Ow...”

Blaise winced as he kept his arms securely around Hermione who had her eyes closed and was clinging to Blaise for dear life.

“Oi! Are you two alright?” Draco stood over them, watching as the both untangled themselves and carefully stood up.

“Yeah, I think so. Sorry about that Blaise, I didn’t mean to make us fall.” Hermione whispered, with her hands on Blaise’s chest as she looked up at him.

Blaise smiled slightly a brushed an errant curl off of her forehead. “It’s alright; I know all of this stuff with Weasley is infuriating.”

Draco watched this small interaction with a smirk before clearing his throat loudly causing the two to jump apart and blush furiously.  “So Granger, where are we heading?”

“Oh that’s right, first we need to go and visit Harry. He is probably at the Ministry right now; he and I will have to face the press together I think we will make a better impact that way. Then I need to go to the Daily Prophet office and threaten to sue them for slander. I can guarantee that this will be the last time that Rita Skeeter writes a bogus story about me.” Hermione stated with an evil smirk as she turned her attention to the Hogwarts gate.  “Are you guys coming with me? Or do I need to do all of this alone?”

Both boys looked at her like she was stupid and they steered her through the gate and apparated away to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

 

 They had arrived at the Ministry and were making their way to the Auror training center when they ran into Arthur Weasley inside a lift. Hermione grabbed Blaise’s arm tightly when she saw him.

“Hello Mr. Weasley.” Hermione smiled nervously at him, she wasn’t sure if he shared his wife’s sentiments about her.

“Oh hello Hermione, here to see Harry, are you?” Mr. Weasley smiled warmly at her and gave her a brief hug. He had received a letter from Ginny about the article in the Daily Prophet and was disgusted with his youngest son and couldn’t believe that he would drag Hermione’s name through the mud like that.

Hermione’s smile warmed and she released her death grip on Blaise’s arm and returned Mr. Weasley’s hug.  “Yes, I need him to deliver a statement to the press with me, since Rita decided to bring his name into this as well.  By the way I don’t believe you’ve met Blaise Zabini. He is Head boy with me and of course you know Draco.” She pulled both Slytherins forward to meet Arthur and fought a laugh at the looks of astonishment on all three faces.

Draco was the first to recover, and held his hand out to the stunned redhead. “Hello Mr. Weasley, it’s lovely to see you again on better terms I might add.” He elbowed Blaise who was looking at Arthur with a mixture of fear and surprise.

Arthur looked at the hand that was extended to him and looked over the young Malfoy appraisingly before shaking the proffered hand.  “So you’re friends with Hermione now? How did that happen?” He watched as the young man smiled indulgently at Hermione who was trying to break Blaise out of his stupor.

“Well she saved me from Pansy Parkinson who insists that we are getting married but frankly I think that is just in her mind, and in doing so introduced me to Rayne Stonewell-“

“Oh so you’ve met Rayne? Has she mentioned her fan club yet?” Arthur asked with hidden amusement as the young Malfoy flushed slightly in indignation.

“It’s not a fan club. It’s a social group that just discusses one thing…me.” Draco flushed furiously when Arthur laughed warmly and clapped him on the shoulder.

“That is exactly how Rayne described it to me when I asked her about it. Am I right in suspecting there might be a budding friendship there? Or is there more?” Arthur teased. Hermione saw Draco starting to look angry and quickly jumped into the conversation.

“Oh sorry Mr. Weasley this is our stop. It was nice to see you!” Hermione grabbed Blaise and Draco, forcibly dragging them out of the lift leaving an immensely amused Arthur behind.

* * *

 

 Blaise and Draco waited in the hall outside the conference room where Harry and Hermione were planning their response to the Prophet article. They could hear the voices gradually getting louder as time went on. Blaise turned to Draco who was glaring at the wall in front of him.

“Dray?”

“Hm?”

“So how long have you liked that Rayne girl?”  Blaise nearly laughed at the expression on Draco’s face.

“I don’t!”

“Yea sure mate.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“What do you mean Dray?”

Draco smirked. “You and Granger?”

Blaise flushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Draco’s smirked widened and pulled out two photographs from his pocket and handed them to Blaise who took them, confused.

“Dray what’s thi-?” Blaise trailed off as he looked at the two pictures in his hand. One was of him and Granger sleeping, Hermione was asleep on top of him; straddling his hips. His picture form had his hands running over Hermione’s back and grasped her buttocks. The second picture was of him and Hermione on the ground by her bed, he was on top of her in between her legs; their picture selves looked very surprised but not upset by their positions.  Blaise flushed scarlet and was so focused on the photos that he didn’t notice Hermione enter the hall and was standing in front of him until Draco’s voice finally broke through his stupor.

“So Granger how did it go?”

“It went alright I suppose. Harry and I couldn’t really agree on a statement so we just decided to make two separate statements but together. If that actually makes any sense.” She took a deep breath and looked at Blaise who was still looking at something. “What’s that Blaise?” She reached for it but Blaise quickly shoved the papers into his pocket.

“It’s nothing, so what’s next?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **let me just say that I do not own anyone from Harry Potter however the character Rayne is mine. Please enjoy!~**

She was upset; actually that was an understatement. Hermione was furious. She stormed through the castle in search of a certain Head Boy.  She stopped in front of Dumbledore’s portrait and hissed, “Forgiveness.”

“You should keep that thought in mind Miss Granger.” He smiled before swinging open and allowing her to enter.

Hermione rolled her eyes, entering the common room and faltered slightly when she noticed that it was occupied.  Blaise was sitting on one of the couches with Pansy Parkinson in all of her faux Gryffindor glory draped all over him.  Hermione scowled and moved to stand in front of the boy who was working hard to seem oblivious to the curly haired girl.  Hermione’s scowl grew when Pansy looked up at her, smirking before curling up closer to Blaise. She glared at Pansy before turning her attention to Blaise who was still studiously ignoring her.

“Can we help you Granger?”  Pansy simpered as she pressed closer to Blaise; she kept her eyes on the Gryffindor girl who was steadily turning red.

“I just need to speak with Blaise.”  Hermione growled as she tried to make herself calm down. “Can we talk Blaise?”  Hermione gazed imploringly at him as he wrapped his arms around Pansy.

“I suppose.  What did you want to talk about?”  Blaise gazed blandly at her.

“Well I would like to know where you’ve been.  You have been avoiding me for two weeks, ever since I made my statement to the Prophet.  What’s going on with you?”  Hermione asked softly as she looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

“I don’t answer to you Granger; you don’t need to know where I am every second of the day!”  Blaise snapped, forcing himself to ignore the hurt that was easily visible on Hermione’s face.

“Of course I don’t need to know where you are all the time Blaise, I was just worried and I thought that we-“ Hermione cut herself off as she tried very hard not to start crying as Blaise glared at her.

“Thought that we what?  Thought we might get together?” Blaise didn’t even give Hermione a chance to respond before he began his plan to hurt the girl he cared about.  “Like I would ever see you as anything more than possible shag.  You have nothing I want or need!”  With that said Blaise grabbed Pansy’s hand and pulled her into his room, where they planned to stay for the rest of the night.

Hermione retreated to her room wondering what exactly she had done to the Slytherin for him to act like that with her.  She finally gave up the fight against her tears when she started to hear lustful moans and groans coming from Blaise’s room.

* * *

 

 Hermione groggily made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  She groaned when she saw herself in the mirror.  Her hair was a tangled, gnarled mess; she had dark circles under her eyes which were red and puffy from crying. She sighed and cast a glamour on her face and began the tedious task of taming her hair.  Finally somewhat satisfied she headed back into her room to change her clothes.  She moved to her wardrobe and tried to figure out what she wanted to wear to Hogsmeade. She finally decided on her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and an emerald green corset that accentuated her slim waist and decent sized breasts.  She also chose a pair of green silk peep toe pumps.  She sighed and looked down at her arm, contemplating covering her scars.  The word ‘mudblood’ still stood out vibrantly, due to Bellatrix’s cursed dagger they would never fully heal.  Hermione could only hope that with time they would fade slightly.  She shook off her melancholy thoughts and grabbed a thin silver necklace from her jewelry box and donned it; the pendant came down to settle between her breasts.  Once satisfied with her outfit she quickly did her makeup; choosing to go with a dramatic smoky eye, Hermione examined herself in the mirror and smiled before leaving her room to go to the kitchen to get some coffee and maybe make some breakfast.  She faltered a step when she noticed Blaise sitting at the table in only a pair of sleep pants.  She noticed that he looked thoroughly shagged and had nail marks running down his back.  Hermione tried to ignore the pain in her chest as she entered the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee maker opting to ignore Blaise who happened to be staring at her unabashedly.

“What the hell are you wearing Granger?!”

“What does it matter to you Zabini?”  Hermione sighed and turned around to face Blaise, her face devoid of all emotion.  She watched as he narrowed his eyes at her as he took in her entire look.  She took a drink of her coffee and continued to stare dispassionately at him.

Blaise tried to ignore the tenting in his pajama bottoms and was furiously trying not to look Hermione up and down.  He was the one who didn’t want to get close to her.  He certainly didn’t want to deal with the teasing from his housemates if they found out that he fancied the Gryffindor princess. “Why are you dressed like a slag?”

Hermione forced herself not to flinch when he called her a slag and tried hard not to show the hurt on her face.  “I’ll ask again, what does it matter to you _Zabini_?”

Blaise opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Pansy wandered in only wearing his shirt.  He tried to ignore the look of pain on Hermione’s face when she saw all of the love bites adorning Pansy’s neck.

Hermione turned her face away when Pansy moved herself to straddle Blaise’s lap.  She paced her mug in the sink before summoning her purse and exiting the common room.

Blaise watched Hermione leave and resisted the strong temptation to push Pansy off his lap and run after her.  He sighed and forced himself to wrap his arms around Pansy as she began to ground her hips against his.

* * *

 

 Hermione entered the Great Hall, quickly spotting Ginny and Rayne and moving to join them.

“Morning Mione!” Both girls chorused before gushing over her outfit.

She smiled slightly and turned to Rayne.  “Would it be possible to borrow Draco for the Hogsmeade trip?  I wanted to do some shopping and am not overly thrilled about going alone.  Could you maybe ask him to go with me?  I know you have your fan club meeting today, so would it be alright?”  She pleaded.

Rayne blushed when the fan club was mentioned but nodded, flipping her reddish-brown hair over her shoulder before rising and making her way to the Slytherin table.  Hermione watched as Draco smiled at Rayne with tender affection and had to beat back the waves of jealousy she felt coursing through her.  She wanted what they had, to be able to show subtle affection towards each other and it was obviously to everyone around that the two were completely smitten with each other.  She watched them converse for a few minutes before Rayne pecked Draco on his cheek and made her way back to the Gryffindor table.

Once Rayne was seated again Hermione nudged her. “So? What did he say?  Will he go?”  Hermione poked Rayne’s side and smirked when she squeaked and shifted away slightly.

“Yes he said he would go with you. Now can I please eat my breakfast?”  Rayne laughed as she swatted Hermione’s hand away from her ticklish waist.

“I suppose so, but whatever will I do to entertain myself?”  Hermione asked innocently.

“Why don’t you go and spend some time with Blaise before you leave?”  Ginny suggested while reaching for a slice of bacon from Rayne’s plate.

Hermione sobered quickly. “That’s not going to happen anytime soon.”  Hermione looked down at her plate morosely as she recounted last night and that mornings events for her friends.  She looked up quickly when Ginny let out a shriek and slammed her hands on the table.

“Are you serious?! Pansy fuckin Parkinson?! Is he out of his damn mind?!?!?!”  Ginny yelled as she started rising from the table, hell bent on searching for said Slytherin.

“Ginny please calm down, it’s doesn’t matter. I am fine.”  Hermione stated as she tried to calm down the fiery red-head.  She turned beseechingly to Rayne who looked as equally upset as Ginny and Hermione sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to receive any help from the younger girl.

“Fine, I’m fine.”  Ginny sat back down and forced herself to calm down, smiling at Hermione who was watching her apprehensively.

Hermione smiled back and turned to Rayne who was stabbing her mango viciously as though it had done her a personal harm, muttering under her breath while doing so.  Hermione smirked and poked Rayne’s side and covered her ears when a resounding shriek exploded from the smaller girl, catching everyone’s attention.  Hermione burst out into laughter when all eyes turned towards Rayne, who was blushing furiously and glaring at her plate so hard that she was surprised it didn’t shatter. She was however surprised when Rayne’s hair burst into flames, uttering a shriek she looked around for water as the rest of the Hall quickly burst into chaos. All of the surrounding Gryffindors jumped up from the table and back away from Rayne, who was staring around confusedly, and started running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Rayne only sighed, ignoring the chaos around her and watched as Draco came over to sit next to her, muttering a spell under his breath and the flames disappeared.  She crossed her arms over her chest and began glaring at her mutilated mango.

“C’mon Rayne, what could that mango have possibly done to you?  It isn’t capable of personal feelings.”  Hermione giggled.

“How do you know that it didn’t insult me?”  There was silence as the surrounding Gryffindors froze, staring dumbfounded at Rayne who grimaced and slapped her forehead and then hid her face in Draco’s shoulder.

“You do realize that made no sense right?”  Hermione snickered.

Rayne pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “Yes I am aware. I don’t really know where that came from.”  She ran her hands through her hair, whipping Draco in the face with the reddish brown strands, and slammed her head on the table, narrowly missing the mashed mango.  The Gryffindor table laughed while Draco calmly rubbed her back.  “Dray, leave me alone to die from embarrassment.”  She lifted her head and smiled slightly when Draco gently rubbed her forehead, which was bright red.  “Gods, that was so stupidly embarrassing.  Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually.  I’m going to go now, enjoy your trip to Hogsmeade.”  Rayne smiled and pressed her lips to Draco’s cheek before exiting the Great Hall.  There was a stunned silence as the entire Gryffindor table, minus Hermione and Ginny, stared dumbfounded at Draco who had a gob smacked expression on his normally pale face which was flushed, extending down his neck and disappearing under his robes.  The silence was finally broken by Hermione bursting into fake sobs and all heads turned to look at her.  Ginny looked at Hermione with growing confusion and was about to question her when she was interrupted by the girl in question.

“How could you Draco?!  I thought I meant something to you!”  She covered her face with her hands to hide the absence of tears and tried not to start laughing.

The silence was deafening.

Ginny and Draco’s jaws dropped as they watched Hermione ‘cry’ and shake.  They both looked at each other, ignoring the stares from the other students and the teachers at the Head table, before gently ushering Hermione out of the silent hall.  As soon as they hit the Entrance hall, Hermione dropped her hands and began to laugh hysterically.

“I’m so glad you found that to be amusing.”  Draco stated dryly as he continued to lead Hermione out of the castle, waving to Ginny as she headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione sighed happily. “Oh it really was.”  She giggled once more before looping her arm with Draco’s and began making their way towards Hogsmeade.  They walking in silence for a few minutes before Draco decided to break it.

“So why are you kidnapping me for the day?  Is it for something dreadfully important for school?  Because if it is, I really don’t want to do it.”  Draco drawled as Hermione just smirked at him.

“Well I was hoping to go shopping for a new wardrobe.  Something sexy but not desperate, and I know that you have amazing taste and figured you could help me become breathtaking.”  Hermione gushed, laying the flattery on thick in order to get Draco to help her and it worked; he was preening as he contemplated his answer.

“Well I shan’t deny that I am amazing, I suppose that I could help you but you owe me Granger; and I will collect.”  Draco smirked when Hermione nodded enthusiastically and began to drag him towards the quaint little village.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from Harry Potter, if I did then Severus and Fred would never have died and I wouldn’t have cried so many tears over their deaths.**

Hermione wanted to cry in frustration as she followed Draco around Gladrag’s Wizardwear.  How could a guy like shopping so much more than the vainest of girls?  She had no idea but she was about to strangle the platinum blonde, who was piling more and more clothes in Hermione’s arms.

“There! That should do for now.  Get in there and try these on, I expect to see you in every outfit. Now shoo!”  Draco didn’t give Hermione a chance to say anything as he pushed her into a changing room and walked away to wait.  He paused; listening for the outraged shriek he knew was coming.

He wasn’t disappointed.

“MALFOY!”

“Yes dear?”

“I can’t wear this!”

“Yes you can.  Put on the clothes so I can see them. Understood?”  Draco asked in an impassive voice.

Grumbling could be heard from the dressing room.

“Understood?”

“Yes! Gods Draco I heard you the first time!” Hermione yelled through the door, she cracked it open to glare at him.

“Don’t take that tone with me Granger! You wanted my help and you’re going to get it and I have the final say!” He paused and pulled the door open wider; scrutinizing her with an expert eye. “Take off that top; it’s not your color.” He turned to go back to his seat, leaving Hermione glaring at his back.

She quickly tore of the shirt and threw it at Draco, laughing when it landed on his head.  She closed the door quickly, laughing as she did so, and went to try on the next outfit.  She yelped when she felt a harsh sting on her backside, she turned and saw Draco, shirt still on his head, pointing his wand at her; grinning evilly.  She snarled at him and drew her wand but didn’t have a chance to hex him, as he quickly slammed the door and left.  She sighed and quickly put on the next outfit; she turned towards the mirror and had to admit that Draco knew what he was doing.  The top was a beautiful deep blue that seemed to cling to her body but not look trashy. The sleeves went down to her fingertips and tapered off and it looked more like a short dress than a shirt.  White jeggings and a pair of blue wedges completed the look; she sighed in frustration and stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of Draco.  He looked at her from head to toe and motioned for her to turn, which she did slowly and dramatically.

“Very nice, Blaise will be positively drooling when he sees you.” Draco said approvingly and frowned when Hermione instantly scowled.

“I don’t care what Zabini thinks.  He is probably still shagging Parkinson right now, in all her faux Gryffindor glory, fucking slag.”  Hermione turned her face away from the blonde who was looking at her in confusion.

“Granger, what are you talking about? Why would he be shagging Parkinson?  I thought that you and Blaise were going to get together, especially after I showed him those pictures.”  Draco trailed off thoughtfully, not noticing Hermione quickly turn her attention back to him.

“Pictures? What pictures Draco?”  Hermione grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt, eyes blazing as she studied him like an undiscovered book.

Draco raised a brow at her and gently removed her hands from his person.  He kept hold of her hands and began leading her back to the dressing for some semblance of privacy.

“Draco what pictures did you show him?”  Hermione asked, trying to be patient although with the way Draco was behaving she felt her tightly held patience begin to slip away.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his prized hair.  “Remember that first day back and I came upon you guys sleeping?  Well I may have sort have taken some pictures which are hot, and disgustingly cute of the two of you.” 

Hermione flushed and bit her lip.  “When did you show him the pictures?”

“When we were at the Ministry with you, while we were waiting in the hall.”  Draco started collecting the remaining items of clothing and made his way to the sales witch, who was blatantly checking him out.  He sneered and threw the clothes at her.  “Charge these to the Malfoy account, along with what she is wearing.  She will be wearing it out of the store.”  Draco turned back to Hermione ignoring the sales witch who looked like she was about to cry.

“Draco I can’t let you pay for these!”  Hermione scuttled after him and attempted to get the teary sales witch’s attention.

“You can and you will. 

 **“** But- you know what never mind.  Do you have extras of those pictures?”  Hermione grabbed the bags that were thrust into her hands, and shrunk them, placing them in her beaded bag before following Draco out of Gladrag’s.

“Of course.” Draco reached in his robes and pulled out two pictures before handing them over to Hermione.  He smirked when he saw her face flush, and was unsurprised when a small smile appeared before a frown appeared on her face.

“This is what you showed Blaise?”  She smirkedas she watched picture Blaise reach up and groped her arse. “This is definitely interesting.”  She pocketed the pictures and turned to her shopping partner. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a Head boy to capture.”  She grinned evilly, turning and making her way back to Hogwarts.

Draco watched her go with a bemused smile on his face. “Good luck Blaise, you’re gonna need it.”

* * *

 

 Hermione rushed into the Head dorm and was greeted with the image of Blaise and Pansy snogging madly on the couch.  She watched in horrid fascination for a few minutes, like watching an accident you want to look away but can’t, before she flicked her wand upwards and Pansy flew from Blaise’s lap and up into the air. Blaise reacted first as Pansy shrieked.

“Granger, what the hell are you doing?!” He jumped off of the couch and tried to pull Pansy down but was thrown back on to the couch and frozen with a well place _Petrificus Totalus_.

Hermione smiled evilly up at Pansy. “I think it’s time for you to leave Parkinson.  Blaise and I need to have a little discussion and you are not privy to the specifics.”  Hermione’s smile faded. “Now leave!”  She flicked her wand and Pansy flew out of the common room and landed in a heap on the floor of the corridor.  She was only able to get a glimpse of the smug smirk on Hermione’s face before the portrait slammed shut.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the frozen boy on the couch, she was startled when she noticed that he was glaring at her. “Now Blaise don’t be like that.  You and I need to talk about this.”  She retrieved the photos from her pocket and held them up to his face.  She was delighted when his eyes widened before flicked up to her face.   She took a moment to lock the portrait so that no one could enter or leave unless she let them and she primly sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, staring Blaise in the eye.  She waved her wand towards him and he unfroze.

“So let’s talk shall we?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from Harry Potter.**

**A/N: One thing I would like to clarify for people so I don’t get my inbox blown up with angry reviews. I don’t have a planned outline for any of my stories. I am literally thinking and writing as I go.  If an idea comes to me the quicker the updates will be, but if I am stuck then they will take longer. For this I am sorry but I am doing the best I can. Thank you to those who continue to read and review. I am glad that you enjoy the things that pop into my head at the most random of times.  So without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 

_“So let’s talk shall we?”_

Blaise looked Hermione in the eye, his cold and impassive mask in place.  “What do you want me to say Granger?”

Hermione glared at him. “First off, you are supposed to be using my first name which is Hermione. Say it with me, Her-my-oh-knee. Second, are these pictures the reason you have been acting so cold to me?”

“I don’t have time to listen to this Granger.  I need to check on Pansy.”  He rose from the couch and was about to make his way to the portrait, but was stopped by Hermione’s hand on his arm.

“Am I so repugnant that you can’t even stand to be near me? I know that I’m not gorgeous but I didn’t think I was so horrifying that you wouldn’t want to be seen with me. Do those pictures upset you because it shows that we have become closer and it embarrasses you?”  Hermione rose from her spot on the table and placed herself directly in front of Blaise. Blaise remained silent, just looking over Hermione’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” That got his attention, his eyes darted to her face and he was surprised to see her eyes well up with tears. “I’m sorry that I’m not what you want, that I’m just a mudblood who would be an embarrassment to you. I’m sorry that I’m apparently not better than that slag Parkinson. Dammit Blaise, I fancy you,” Tears were running steadily down her cheeks while Blaise just continued to stare at her, seemingly at a loss for what to do. “I fancy you and wanted to be with you, but since I am such an embarrassing prospect you don’t have to worry. I will not be pursuing you; I am not someone that you should be embarrassed to be seen with.  I’m sorry to have been such a burden to you.”  Hermione broke off and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Blaise looked down at the slight girl, his heart breaking with each word she uttered.  He knew that he was being unreasonable but his damn Slytherin nature just came forth.  “Granger, I-“

“My name is Hermione!”  She was yelling now, tears still coursing down her face. Blaise opened his mouth to argue with her but was suddenly surprised when Hermione swung out and slapped him across the face.

They both stood there, a little dumbfounded, one with a throbbing cheek and the other with tears in their eyes and a broken heart. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Hermione looked away, wiping away tears as she did. Before the silence could get anymore deafening, Hermione broke it turning away as she did so.

“Whe-where do we go from here?”  Wrapping her arms around herself as if she were falling apart, she dropped down onto one of the armchairs. She got no response from Blaise. She sighed and lifted one of the pictures to look at it. “You know I was happy when Dray showed me these, I was starting to think that I was imagining that we were becoming closer. Then I see these pictures, pictures that were taken our first morning here and it is obvious that even in our sleep we are entirely comfortable with each other.”

“Gran-“

“Why are you fighting so hard?” Hermione looked up at Blaise, who looked pained as he seemed to struggle internally, so she waited. When it seemed like he wouldn’t respond she looked away and stood, holding the photo to her chest. Her entire body seemed to sag underneath an invisible weight.  “I really do fancy you Blaise and I really thought that maybe you fancied me too.  I guess I was wrong.” She laughed a laugh which was devoid of warmth and humor. “Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all, was terribly wrong.  But that’s what makes us human after all, our ability to make mistakes.”

Blaise sighed tiredly and had to resist the urge to smack himself repeatedly. With a rock. In the face. Hard. “Gran-Hermione you weren’t wrong. I-“he groaned when Hermione looked up at him, a tiny flame of hope in her eyes.

“I’m not? But you said-“

“I lied!” Blaise blurted, cringing when Hermione looked down at the pictures in her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Wh-why would you lie about something like that?” Hermione felt completely out of her element. “After everything with Ron and Rita, why would you do that?!” Hermione growled and shoved Blaise, cursing him inwardly when he failed to move even a little.

“Hermione-“

“Why do you have to be so bloody solid?!”

“Hermione, I’m sorry.” Blaise placed his hands on Hermione’s shoulders to prevent her from pushing him again. “My Slytherin-“

“Sod all of you bloody Slytherin’s and they way you avoid showing your emotions.” Hermione glared knocking Blaise’s hands from her shoulders before roughly grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his body against hers. She pressed herself as close as she could against Blaise and looked up at him. “Tell me the truth, do you fancy me?”

“Yes.” Blaise didn’t even consider hesitating and decided it was worth it when Hermione beamed at him.

“Good.” Hermione pulled him down while raising herself up so that her lips could meet his, smashing roughly together in a fierce kiss that turned her brain into a pile of goo. She wrapped her arms around Blaise’s neck and bit softly on his bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when she heard Blaise groan.

_‘Minx, she has to be a minx.’_  Blaise placed his hands on Hermione’s hips holding her body against his; sliding his thumbs underneath the bottom of her top and stroking the soft skin beneath. He enthusiastically participated in the kiss, opening and tasting the warm mouth beneath his, swallowing Hermione’s throaty moan.

Hermione’s head was swimming; she had never felt this before.  Her chaste innocent kisses with Viktor were nothing compared to Blaise’s skillful and subtle seduction with his lips and _tongue_.  She tangled her fingers in the hair on the lower part of Blaise’s skull and held on for the ride.  Blaise had just placed those delightful hands of his on her arse when the portrait slammed open, causing them to pull away from each other.

Both Blaise and Hermione had to stifle laughter when Draco stumbled into their rooms, flushed and panting with scratches marring his beautiful face.

“The THING is insane!” Draco’s knees seemed to give out on him as he fell to the floor.

“Dare I ask what thing you are talking about?” Blaise drawled as he held Hermione, who was trying valiantly not to laugh, close.

“The red and gold snake, of course! It was terri- Hang on.” He tilted his head adorably. “What is this?” He gestured at the two of them and their closeness.

“What does it look like Dray?” Hermione smiled brightly.

“It looks like what all of us have been waiting for. It’s about bloody time! Now that-“Draco was cut off by the most ungodly sound coming from the corridor.

“DRAKEY-POO!!!!!~” They all froze as they started to hear scratching on the portrait. As one they slowly backed away as the scratching became frantic.

“Bloody fucking hell, I thought she had moved onto you Blaise.” Draco shuddered and moved quickly to hide behind the couple, immediately noticing Hermione tense and pull away from Blaise.

“That reminds me.” Hermione glared fiercely at Blaise, so fiercely that Draco quickly vacated the immediate area, seeking refuge in Hermione’s room.

“Of what?” Blaise asked nervously.

“If I ever, and I mean ever, catch you near Pansy Parkinson again I will give a permanent sex change; and I can guarantee that it will be very slow and painful. Am I understood?” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.

“Understood. It didn’t mean anything Hermione.” Blaise admitted sheepishly.

“Didn’t mean anything huh? However, I and everyone else will get to see the evidence of your passion for her. You left your marks all over her.” Hermione brushed a curl away from her face. “It just hurts to see is all.”

“I’m sorry Hermione.” Blaise felt the urge to curse himself repeatedly, or rather have someone else do it for him, he didn’t like getting his hands dirty.

“I know you are Blaise. It is just going to take some time before it doesn’t hurt. Remember this Blaise, I forgive but I never forget.” Hermione spoke softly as though any louder would disturb the seriousness of her statement. With that thought hanging between them Hermione made her way up to her room.

 

* * *

 

 Hermione paused in the entryway of her room and just had to smile when she saw Draco sleeping peacefully on her bed, clinging to her pillow.  She cooed quietly and quickly grabbed her camera that Rayne made her promise to keep on hand just for this reason.  She quickly and quietly made her way towards the bed and snapped a few pictures. Smiling to herself, she could just see the look on Rayne’s face when she saw these pictures and wondered if she should charge for these. She would make a killing.  She snickered and quickly set her camera out of harm’s way and took a running leap onto the prone figure on her bed.

“SON OF A-!” Grunts of pain and the smacking sound of connecting limbs rang throughout the room, followed by the hysterical laughter of one Hermione Granger.

“Rise and shine Draco!” Hermione smiled sweetly at the flushed and scowling blonde beneath her before rolling to the side.

“I despise you.”

“Don’t lie, you know you love me.”

“I can say with all honesty that I don’t.”

“Aww but Drakey-poo~”

Groan. “Don’t ever call me that again.”

“But it suits you perfectly.”

“I think I just might vomit.”

“Well don’t do it on my bed. Go vomit on Blaise.” Hermione rolled on her side so that she was facing Draco who was still looking disgruntled.

“Why would I do that? He happens to be my best friend.” Draco sniffed.

“Well I’m glad to hear that means I won’t be vomited on.” Came from the doorway, Hermione and Draco both turned to see a smirking Blaise, leaning casually against the doorframe and in Hermione’s opinion, looking to bloody perfect.

“Of course, I think that the only one who should worry is Pansy.” Draco drawled.

“Speaking of Parkinson, is she still out there?” They all went silent, listening very carefully, and sure enough there was the sound of faint scratching and calls of ‘Drakey-poo’ coming from the entrance of the dorm.

Hermione snorted indelicately. “Well go on ‘Drakey-poo’. Your darling is awaiting you anxiously.”

“And she can keep on waiting, because there is now way in this lifetime or the next that I will go anywhere near her.” Draco shuddered at the thought of being within touching distance of Pansy.

Hermione laughed lightly and eyed Blaise out of the corner of her eye. “That reminds me,” She turned to look at Blaise straight on and almost smirked when he began to fidget nervously. “I hope that I won’t stumble onto any item belonging to Pansy Parkinson, in particular, her clothing.”

Blaise paled and quickly vacated the room with the sound of Draco’s hysterical laughter echoing behind him.

 

 

 


End file.
